


S.H.I.E.L.D. Western

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confronting a Hydra agent. Also there's a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.H.I.E.L.D. Western

Maybe confronting this guy with a bad ankle was a bad idea. The Hydra base was hidden in the back of the bar in a hot, sandy, dusty old town that did not exactly breathe life or energy. Jasper had been here once before. Everyone was always too tired and thirsty for there to be much excitement, but they were clever, and a lot of the Hydra subplots that through Shield for a loop started in this bar. Jasper was determined to bring it to its knees. Unfortunately news of Jasper’s information spill had spread and they didn’t trust him anymore. Or maybe they’d invented a secret knock that Jasper didn’t know about and they were tipped off when he walked right in. But they clearly no longer believed he was on their side because the guy who usually manned the bar and knew who to send round back currently had a firm grip on Jasper’s wrists and was holding a gun to his head.

Jasper frantically ran through his options. He’d gone for his gun but the other guy had been quicker and had knocked it out of his hand. It was now lying on the floor five feet away from him. They weren’t angled so that Jasper could head-butt him, and the guy was standing behind him so biting was out of the question. His hands had been captured. He could try wrenching himself out of his grasp or kicking him, but with his ankle that might be too risky.

Neither of them registered the sound of galloping until the source of it appeared from outside the window. Jasper’s captor had been too busy talking about letting the boss pump him for information, and Jasper had been too busy ignoring him in favor of figuring out an escape. Then Akela appeared at the window, on _horseback,_ because that’s how their lives worked. She was pointing a gun at them, or at a point right next to them, and fired. They dove for the ground before the window even shattered. Jasper was momentarily freed from the agent’s grip, but he could hear him scrambling over. Jasper’s fingertips brushed against his abandoned gun. He grabbed it, rolled over, and shot the man in the head.

He lay there for a second, catching his breath. Akela loomed over him.

“You alright?”

Jasper nodded.

“Where’d you get the horse?” he asked.

“Not important. Need a hand?”

Jasper held his arm up. Akela grabbed it and helped him back to his feet. They stared at the body lying permanently dumbstruck and angry on the floor.

“Did he tell you anything useful?” Akela asked, not sounding hopeful.

“Nah. He knew I was a traitor before I walked through the door.” Jasper prodded them man’s arm thoughtfully with his foot. “Shame. Wish I’d thought to keep him alive. I meant to. I wanted to interrogate him. I panicked.”

Akela shrugged. “It was him or you. Your life is more important than intel. We can get that elsewhere.”

Akela wrapped Jasper’s arm around her shoulders and one of her own around his waist and helped him limp out the door. The horse, who remarkably had decided he liked his life’s sudden turn of events, was waiting for them patiently.

“Seriously, where did you get the horse?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

It took some effort because the horse didn’t have a saddle, but Akela finally managed to get Jasper onto the horse. She swung herself up after him and together they rode into the sunset.

“I think we should name him Flapjack.”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
